


I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “Please,” Jackson muttered, being the only one to respond to Stiles’ inquiry. “Like you didn’t make it perfectly obvious. We’re not idiots, unlike you two.”“Hey now, that’s your Alpha you’re insulting,” Stiles insisted, motioning Derek. Then he paused and added, “And me. Also me. That’s important. Hey!”“The two of you were pinning wistfully from across the room on this exact day four years ago,” Lydia informed them. “And then first thing in the morning when Scott dropped in to get something from Derek, you were still at the loft and he found you guys passed out on top of each other on the couch.” She gave them both a look. “Didn’t take a genius, and considering my IQ...” She let those words speak for themselves.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 27
Kudos: 789





	I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

**Author's Note:**

> I love that my literal note for this one was "DO NOT MAKE THIS ANGSTY! idk how you'll pull that off, but I believe in you!" Thanks past self. You're a champ.

“What... is going on?” Stiles asked uncertainly while Kira tugged him towards the living room, a huge Cheshire-like grin on her face. 

“You’ll see,” she insisted, Stiles even more confused to find the pack there and Derek sitting on the couch, looking just as confused as Stiles. 

Derek had texted him to say he was going to be late coming home because Boyd was kidnapping him. Stiles had said it was fine, since he’d already been kidnapped by Kira. And now they were both sitting beside each other on the couch in Scott’s living room, because that was where Kira shoved him once he was close enough. 

“Hey,” Stiles said to Derek, who grunted back a greeting. He turned to the room at large. “Is this gonna take long? We kind of had plans tod—”

“It’s your anniversary,” Kira said with a smile. 

“We know,” Lydia added, sounding impatient. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously. “ _How_ do you know? You shouldn’t know, we haven’t—we never told anyone.” 

They’d actually been very, very _careful_ not to tell anyone. It wasn’t a secret he and Derek had been dancing around one another for years before finally admitting their feelings for each other, but as soon as they’d gotten together—officially—they’d decided it would be best not to tell anyone.

Mostly so that they could pretend they’d been together for ages before the others had ‘figured it out’ or whatever. It was embarrassing to realize everyone knew they were gone for each other before they finally got off their asses and did something about it. 

So having the pack here, telling them they _knew_ it was their anniversary, was a little unsettling. 

Also, if they knew it was their anniversary, why had they kidnapped them? Stiles had _plans_ , dammit! Pizza, cake, movies, sex! It had all been planned out, and now he and Derek were going to be late on the aforementioned pizza, cake, movies and sex. 

Honestly, the only reason it was pizza was because they’d both been working so neither had time to make a huge, elaborate meal, and when Stiles had tried calling around to book a reservation at a restaurant, most of them were fully booked. Made sense, Beacon Hills was small and trying to get into one of the nicer places last minute was impossible. 

“Please,” Jackson muttered, being the only one to respond to Stiles’ inquiry. “Like you didn’t make it perfectly obvious. We’re not idiots, unlike you two.” 

“Hey now, that’s your Alpha you’re insulting,” Stiles insisted, motioning Derek. Then he paused and added, “And me. Also me. That’s important. Hey!” 

“The two of you were pinning wistfully from across the room on this exact day four years ago,” Lydia informed them. “And then first thing in the morning when Scott dropped in to get something from Derek, you were still at the loft and he found you guys passed out on top of each other on the couch.” She gave them both a look. “Didn’t take a genius, and considering my IQ...” She let those words speak for themselves. 

“So, we know today is your anniversary,” Kira finished off, looking pleased as punch. 

“Honestly, you’re gonna have to tell us how it went down one day,” Isaac cut in, turning to a grinning Erica. “Can you imagine? I bet it was super dramatic and over the top.” Isaac grabbed at one of Erica’s hands, holding it tightly between his own, glower on his face. “Stiles. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

“Oh Derek!” Erica threw one hand up, pressing the back of it against her forehead while half-turned away dramatically. “How could you say such things? Love is such a wonderful, amazing experience!” 

“But what if I hurt you?” Isaac asked, lowering his voice to an almost growl, as if trying to get Derek’s voice down. “How could I live with myself?” 

“I don’t care!” Erica brought her free hand up to cradle Isaac’s face. “As long as I’m with you, we can conquer all obstacles!” 

“Oh Stiles!” 

“Okay,” Stiles said, unimpressed, when Isaac and Erica started to pretend to make out. “First of all, why the fuck is Erica me? I am at _least_ worthy of Jackson being me.” 

That earned him a loud snort from said individual, but he didn’t let that deter him. He was _just_ as attractive as Jackson Whittemore, thank you very much. 

“Second, that is not even _close_ to how we got together, I’ll have you know. There was no dramatic swooning or ‘Oh Derek’s!’ involved.” 

Derek made a small noise beside him and Stiles turned to him sharply. He coughed, like he was trying to hide a laugh, and Stiles was going to murder him later for that. Now they were all going to think there _had_ been swooning and ‘Oh Derek’s’ involved, when _there hadn’t been_! Derek was just being an asshole! 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lydia insisted, glaring at Isaac and Erica for things getting out of control, “the reason you’re both here is because we decided that, in celebration of the two of you getting off your asses four years ago, and in light of the clearly abysmal dinner plans you were going to have, we prepared dinner for you.” 

Stiles blinked at her, and saw Derek’s lips part out of his peripheral vision, looking as stunned as Stiles felt. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“You seemed down the past couple of days,” Scott said with a shrug, one arm around Kira’s shoulders and rubbing his thumb back and forth across the skin of her arm. “I called around to find out if I could book a dinner and when I came up empty, I figured out that was why you were upset. You were both working today, so we knew you wouldn’t have time to make anything fancy. So we figured we’d make it for you.” 

“And by ‘we,’ he means mostly me,” Boyd said sombrely. “I somehow drew the short straw.” 

“We all pitched in,” Jackson snapped, as if wanting to make sure his Alpha and friend knew he’d contributed in some way. “I paid for the groceries!” 

“Erica and I went to buy them all,” Allison piped in. 

“I helped you chop!” Isaac insisted, almost scandalized. 

“We let you use our kitchen,” Scott said, including Kira in his comment. 

“Okay,” Stiles said again, loudly, before every single person started listing what they’d done to help. “We got the idea. The whole pack contributed to our evening together.” Stiles glanced at Derek, and saw he was smiling softly. 

That only made Stiles smile, too. Because Derek was so happy to know his pack cared enough about him—about _them_ —that they’d actually gone out of their way to prepare a dinner for them. And if it was Boyd who’d done a majority of the cooking, then it was going to be _delicious_. 

The man could cook. 

“Thanks guys,” Stiles said honestly, smiling out at the pack. “That’s—honestly, you guys are amazing. We really appreciate this.” 

“Thank you,” Derek said softly in agreement. 

“We’re just glad we were able to do something nice for you,” Kira insisted, hugging into Scott’s side with a smile, cheek against his shoulder. 

“Everything’s all laid out for you,” Boyd said, motioning towards Scott and Kira’s dining room. “Places are set at one end, and I labelled each plate on the other. We picked out some wine and laced one bottle with aconite for Derek, so just make sure you guys watch which one Stiles gets.” 

“And there’s fresh bread!” Isaac puffed his chest out proudly. “Made it myself a few hours ago. It should still be warm, if the tinfoil home I made for it worked. Might have lost some of its crispiness though.” 

“You guys are amazing, thank you.” Stiles stood up, moving to hug Scott. “Seriously, this is the best.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Scott said, slapping his back a few times. “But you fuck in my house, and I’ll maul you.” 

Stiles laughed, promised there would be no fucking until he and Derek got home, and then watched the pack file out as they continued to thank each one of them. Boyd was last to go, nodding to them with a small, pleased smile, and he shut the door behind himself. 

Derek took Stiles’ hand, still smiling softly, and kissed his knuckles. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

“You too,” Stiles said, leaning over to kiss him. As he pulled away, he said, “And I did _not_ swoon dramatically.” 

“There was a little swooning.” 

“I did _not_ swoon!” Stiles insisted while he and Derek headed for the dining room and their pack-prepared dinner. 

Best. Anniversary. _Ever_. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
